Liberty City Police Department (HD Universe)
The Liberty City Police Department (LCPD) is the Police Department of Liberty City and the State of Alderney (only in multiplayer) in the HD Universe. The LCPD is based on the . Overview The Liberty City Police Department has around 40,000 police officers who each serve many different roles, most notably "walking the beat" on patrol all throughout Liberty City. They reign in a "complete operational" status over Liberty City, meaning they are the single law enforcement organization in the whole city even if the FIB and NOOSE are also there. The LCPD is then organized into different divisions. They include: the Highway Patrol Division, the Aviation Unit, the plainclothes Organized Crime Control Bureau and Anti-Crime Unit, the Harbor Unit, and the College Patrol Unit. The Aviation Unit of the LCPD (formed in 2001) has a fleet of Police Mavericks which are on constant patrol. Aviation assistance can be summoned from one of the four police stations with aviation facilities. The Police Mavericks can be seen often in the skies of Liberty City, most often patrolling with Annihilators above major bridges such as the Hickey Bridge and East Borough Bridge, looking for potential sightings of terrorism. The "College Patrol Unit" is a college type of police force whose officers are found in Varsity Heights and near Vespucci University. They patrol for any unruly behavior typical of college students, such as drinking, drug use, fights, or disturbance of the peace. However, if the player commits a crime in the vicinity, these officers will call for backup and try to arrest or kill them as normal. The LCPD is known for their very aggressive techniques in pursuing crime, most notably saturating a high-crime area (or one or more individuals committing several crimes in short succession) with dozens of police officers and patrol cars. They take the famous NYPD rationale of having a large police presence, ensuring prevention of and a quick response to crime. In times of emergency, they respond appropriately, and pour all available resources into stopping or containing an incident, including NOOSE and/or FIB backup. The LCPD, along with the NOOSE and the FIB, become extremely aggressive when the player is wanted and continue to use deadly force against player even after the protagonist has died and "grayed out". LCPD officers are sometimes seen writing tickets (as noticed around Middle Park and in Highway Patrol duties on the various bridges where they await speeders). LCPD officers on foot patrol are sometimes seen chasing and apprehending criminals at gunpoint; after they are cornered by the pursuing officer(s), a marked police car is contacted to take the criminal away for processing. Despite their aggressive response if the player commits a crime, the LCPD can also assist the player if they are attacked by other NPCs. Running past a police officer while another NPC gives chase, or being hit/shot by an NPC while an officer is nearby will result in the officer attempting to take out or arrest the offending NPC, often recruiting other officers nearby in the process. The LCPD is also on an active recruiting campaign, with "Join The LCPD" posters and billboards at select locations throughout the city, and adorning the front of the LCPD Triangle/Star Junction subway station, (which is in front of a Liberty City services booth). They also appear in the streets if the player dials 911 to summon a Police Vehicle with two police officers inside. The front passenger will check around for any incidents, while the police officer in the Police Vehicle will remain in it unless an emergency occurs. However, if there is nothing happening, the front passenger will return to the Police Vehicle. The front passenger will also tell the driver that nothing happened. The same thing occurs to the driver if nothing happened while he is reaching the Police Vehicle. If an assailant is confirmed to commit a crime (either via being reported to the police by civilians or being directly sighted by police), or attacks a police officer responding to a 911 call, two officers from a police vehicle (and other police officers in the immediate area), wielding Pistols, will pursue the criminal and attempt to catch him. Responding officers always draw their sidearms when faced with a suspect. If there are not any criminals around, they will get back inside their cruiser and leave or, in case of officers on foot patrol, continue walking. Unlike civilians, who report crimes via the telephone (a lengthy process), police sightings are reported immediately. Further crimes, such as attacking a police officer, and evading arrest will increase the player's Wanted Level. They can even respond to crimes out of their sight, as civilians can call the police on their cell phones to report crimes. When the player reaches two stars, additional police vehicles are sent to the area, and the officers in the front passenger seats of the vehicles will step out wielding Pump Shotguns (if fit cops are spotted). At three stars, the NOOSE "Immigration And Patriotism Authority" will join the fight with NOOSE Patriots and NOOSE Cruisers with LCPD officers firing on the player with shotguns and pistols, as well as a Police Maverick to oversee the scene and follow fleeing suspects. The helicopters will have two LCPD riflemen equipped with Carbine Rifles (or Advanced MGs in The Ballad of Gay Tony) and a LCPD pilot on board; the riflemen will engage the suspect on sight. The front passengers of the NOOSE patrol vehicles will also wield shotguns (if fit cops are spotted). At four stars, instead of LCPD officers in a Police Maverick, the same helicopter is deployed with two NOOSE "Tactical Response Unit" riflemen with Carbine Rifles or Advanced MGs, and a NOOSE pilot. On the streets, the police will deploy Enforcers carrying four NOOSE Tactical Response Unit officers and/or FIB Buffalos carrying four FIB agents; both of these are equipped with body armor, Carbine Rifles, SMGs, and Pump Shotguns (as well as Assault SMGs and Automatic Shotguns in The Ballad of Gay Tony), with Pistols carried as a backup weapon. At five and six stars, two NOOSE Annihilators are deployed carrying two NOOSE Tactical Response Unit riflemen with the same Carbine Rifles or Advanced MGs and a NOOSE pilot on board, and Enforcers and/or FIB Buffalos will continue to be sent in alongside regular police officers. Also at five and six stars, the LCPD, NOOSE and FIB will start to shoot out of their vehicles. Types of officers There are two types of police officers that vary in their appearance and how they use the assigned equipments listed below: *Overweight officers are more passive on their roles and are more prominent in their patrol vehicles. When pursuing a suspect, they cannot run as fast as the average suspect and are seen wielding their pistols in two hands. They only rely on the basic equipment and their pistols (or sniper rifles), but they are still effective when the time comes to suppress the suspect. *Fit officers are somewhat better trained and are more determinant on their actions. When pursuing a suspect, they are likely to catch them, and also sprint towards the criminals if they also attempt to sprint. They can also use pump shotguns and carbine rifles, along with the pistols and sniper rifles. Structure Senior management Police Commissioner *Mitt Fitzsimmons (2008) Deputy Police Commissioner * Francis McReary (Fate is up to the player's choice) Deputy Commissioner for Public Affairs *Tom Pireni Narcotics Agent *Albert Thomas Ranks *Chief of Department *Bureau Chief *Assistant Chief *Deputy Chief *Police Spokesman **Anthony Pizzerelli *Inspector *Deputy Inspector *Captain *Lieutenant **Lieutenant Montresse *Sergeant *Detective **Detective Moeller **Detective Atkinson *Officer **Officer Bint (formerly/fired) (2013) **Officer Charlie **Officer Jeff **Officer Joey **Officer McCornish **Officer Matthews **Officer Macelton **Officer Mitch **Officer O'Toole **Officer Sanchez **Officer 1214 List of Police Stations Liberty City The LCPD is large and organized, possessing 5 Borough stations and 13 Police Stations throughout Liberty City. *'Broker' **Hove Beach Police Station **South Slopes Police Station *'Dukes' **East Island City Police Station **Francis International Airport Police Station *'Bohan' **Fortside Police Station **Northern Gardens LCPD Station *'Algonquin' **Suffolk Police Station **Lower Easton Police Station **Star Junction Police Station **Westminster Police Station **Middle Park East Police Station **Varsity Heights Police Station **East Holland LCPD Station Mission Appearances GTA IV *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat *Crime and Punishment *Rigged to Blow (GTA IV) *Russian Revolution *Street Sweeper *Blow Your Cover *The Snow Storm *Three Leaf Clover *Actions Speak Louder than Words *Final Interview (optional, if the player did not killed Goldberg with a knife and alerted the guards and also cops) *Holland Nights *Portrait of a Killer *Late Checkout *Smackdown (GTA IV) *Tunnel of Death *A Revenger's Tragedy *Out of Commission The Lost and Damned *Buyer's Market *This Shit's Cursed *Off Route *Marta Full of Grace *Shifting Weight The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC (introduction) *Corner Kids *Boulevard Baby *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast *No. 3 *Caught with your Pants Down *For the Man Who Has Everything Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Pursuit Farce * Tricks of the Triad * Natural Burn Killer * Flatliner * Raw Deal * The Tow Job * Trail Blazer * Copter Carnage * Dragon Haul Z * The Offshore Offload * One Shot, One Kill * Torpedo Run * Evidence Dash * Salt in the Wound Dialogue LCPD officers can be heard shouting while on pursuit, be it on foot, in a vehicle, or even at sea. The police scanner also reports crimes in detail, reporting type of crime, its approximate location and heading, the type of person involved, the color, make and model of vehicles involved, and the status of the crime. LCPD officers also operate megaphones inside their vehicles, including the Predator and Police Maverick. Image Gallery HoveBeachpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Hove Beach, Liberty City (GTA IV). EastIslandCitypolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|East Island City, Liberty City (GTA IV). FIApolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Francis International Airport, Liberty City (GTA IV). Fortsidepolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Fortside, Liberty City (GTA IV). NorthernGardenspolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Northern Gardens, Liberty City (GTA IV). Suffolkpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Suffolk, Liberty City (GTA IV). LowerEastonpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|LCPD Headquarters, Lower Easton, Liberty City (GTA IV). StarJunctionpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|The Triangle/Star Junction, Liberty City (GTA IV). Westminsterpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Westminster, Liberty City (GTA IV). SouthSlopespolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|South Slopes, Liberty City (GTA IV). MiddleParkEastpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Middle Park East, Liberty City (GTA IV). VarsityHeightspolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Varsity Heights, Liberty City (GTA IV). EastHollandpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|East Holland, Liberty City (GTA IV). Equipment Vehicles In GTA IV, LCPD officers on the streets commonly drive two variants of police cars: the Police Patrol and the Police Cruiser. These serve as their primary pursuit vehicle of choice when the player reaches a one- to three-star wanted level, and will continue to appear in conjunction with NOOSE and FIB forces in a four-star wanted level or higher. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the LCPD is only equipped with the Police Patrol (although game art of both the Police Patrol and Police Cruiser are still used when the player is Busted), and only appears up to a four-star wanted level (alongside NOOSE Enforcers), as the FIB takes over at five stars. The LCPD also extends their authority in the air in GTA IV with the use of Police Mavericks, which commonly patrol the sky even when the player does not have a wanted level. Police Mavericks will occasionally join a one- or two-star wanted level when they happen to be within close proximity of the player, but the helicopter is certain to appear only when the player has a three-star wanted level with LCPD riflemen armed with Carbine Rifles and a LCPD pilot; however, at four stars, the Police Maverick will come with two NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers riflemen as well as a NOOSE Tactical Response Unit pilot. The Annihilator takes over from five to six stars onward with NOOSE riflemen armed with Carbine Rifles and a NOOSE pilot. At sea, the LCPD is equipped with Police Predators, which appear when the player has three stars or more. The boats carry a police officer that pursues the player, with two police officers armed with Carbine Rifles at the back who will use deadly force against the player. In GTA Chinatown Wars, however, the Predator is replaced with the Coast Guard Launch. The Ballad of Gay Tony also includes two more LCPD Vehicles, the Police Buffalo (named "Police Cruiser" in-game) and the Police Bike, a police motorcycle. Neither vehicle is used by LCPD officers, and they are only available in the Multiplayer of The Ballad of Gay Tony. A third police vehicle, the Police Stinger, does not bear the LCPD's signature blue-and-white livery, but does bear the LCPD's logo. The Police Stinger is also not used by the LCPD officers in-game as a pursuit vehicle. It should be noted that for the first time in the series, LCPD officers will not hesitate to commandeer civilian vehicles, should no police vehicles be available to them. If necessary, the LCPD will take any ground vehicle, regardless of its performance or speed. This means that if the player enters areas such as the restricted area of Francis International Airport, they may find themselves being pursued by an officer who has commandeered a Ripley or even an Airtug. They can also ride in the back of a police patrol or cruiser if there are no police vehicles to drive. ''Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City'' PoliceCruiser-GTAIV-front.png|Police Cruiser. PolicePatrol-GTAIV-front.png|Police Patrol. PoliceCruiser3-TBoGT-front.png|Police Buffalo (TBoGT) PoliceBike-TBoGT-front.png|Police Bike (The Ballad of Gay Tony). PoliceStinger-TBoGT-front.png|Police Stinger (The Ballad of Gay Tony). Predator-GTAIV-front.png|Police Predator. PoliceStockade-GTAIV-front.png|Police Stockade. LCPD_2008.jpg|LCPD patrol cars and a blown-up NOOSE Annihilator. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' PolicePatrol-GTACW-front.png|Police Patrol PoliceMaverick-GTACW-front.png|Police Maverick. CoastGuardLaunch-GTACW-front.png|Coast Guard Launch. CoastGuardDinghy-GTACW-front.png|Coast Guard Dinghy. Weapons and other portable equipment The LCPD Officers carry a range of equipment on their gun belts and in their cars. A collapsible baton is in place on the officers' gun belts, but the police officers do not utilize the weapon at all in-game. The baton is reinstated in the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition of the LCPD. The Department-issue police firearm is the Pistol. This is used when making felony arrests, pursuing suspects and in self-defense against a deadly threat. If a police officer is disarmed, they may resort to using their fists to defend themselves. If police officers are patrolling in a Police Cruiser or a Police Patrol (patrol vehicles always have two police officers on board), and the suspect has a two-star wanted level or higher, fit police officers will carry the Pump Shotgun with eight shells in the magazine tube. Police officers who are guarding high-security places such as the Statue of Happiness, Civilization Committee Headquarters and the Rotterdam Tower will carry Carbines, which is a good deterrent of both terrorist activity and everyday crime. Police riflemen will also carry Carbines when riding a Maverick or Annihilator, though they can also use Advanced MGs for this purpose as evidenced in The Ballad of Gay Tony. When the suspect has a five-star wanted level or more, the LCPD will deploy snipers to shoot the player with Combat Snipers from some rooftops, specifically those in Chinatown and The Exchange. Combat Shotguns are also adopted by the department, but are never seen in action. Instead, they remain inside their police cars, likely as a weapon for situations where a pistol will not be enough. The LCPD officers also carry personal radios in order to report crimes and call for assistance and backup; they can sometimes be seen talking into them while patrolling, as can security guards. Also, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the LCPD was in a partnership with Ammu-Nation, in order to give away cash for old and/or used weapons of any type (all of those that appeared in the game) as shown in the game booklet. Pistol-GTA4.png|Pistol PumpActionShotgun-GTA4.png|Pump Shotgun. CombatShotgun-GTA4.png|Combat Shotgun. CarbineRifle-GTA4.png|Carbine Rifle. AdvancedMG-TBOGT.png|Advanced MG (The Ballad of Gay Tony). PSG-1-GTA4.png|Combat Sniper. Uniforms The uniforms of the LCPD resemble that of the famous New York Police Department (NYPD). Depending on the in-game weather, the police officers may be wearing different uniforms, such as a raincoat with LCPD in yellow at the back and a white hat cover; however, some police officers can wear a raincoat with a police hat that doesn't have a white hat cover, as only the scripted police officers in missions or throughout Liberty City do, like the one of the three police officers in one of the police stations of Algonquin. The uniforms of the police officers are generally navy blue with black buttons and navy blue shoes. Police officers can wear either a long-sleeve, short-sleeve, or short-sleeve with a long-sleeve black undershirt. Officers also wear a navy blue LCPD hat and have the choice of wearing ties and police jackets. The tie clips of the police officers have "LCPD" engraved in the middle. Police officers who wear sky blue shirts, as opposed to navy blue shirts (seen on some overweight officers), are more seasoned and veteran police officers, as the sky blue color was issued by the NYPD in the 1970s till the late 1990s, and presumably so by the LCPD. Despite the fact the game classifies them as Traffic Enforcement Officers, they do not perform the usual duties of Traffic Enforcement Officers, such as issuing citations, and have the same mannerisms and actions like normal police officers, the only difference being the uniform. Traffic Enforcement Officers, unlike their real-life counterparts, are armed. Officers will also wear a pin that says 69 on the collar of their shirts to identify that they are from the 69th precinct. The Alderney State Police officers wear different uniforms from the Liberty City Police Department; this usually consists of a sky blue shirt (with or without a navy blue jacket on top), and navy blue trousers with a yellow stripe on the side of each leg. The Alderney State Police Department's police uniforms thus bear resemblance to those of the New Jersey State Police (NJSP); however, their police stations bear the LCPD logo and their vehicles have LCPD livery. Uniform gallery LCPD-GTA4-fitcops.jpg|Appearances of fit LCPD Officers, GTA IV. LCPD-GTA4-fatcops.jpg|Appearances of overweight LCPD Officers, GTA IV. LCPD-GTAIV-FemaleOfficer.jpg|An overweight female cop seen in the first trailer for GTA IV. Website ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The in-game Internet features an official website for the LCPD, located at Libertycitypolice.com. Niko Bellic receives an email from Francis McReary to inform him about the website. If the player scrolls all the way to the bottom of the page and clicks on the small padlock icon, they can access the secret police database, listing dozens of characters from the game and their police records. A humorous detail about the site is that the LCPD haven't actually restricted the database to authorised people (with a password), but instead have a warning at the top of the page that it may only be used by the LCPD. Player can browse the site freely, including the restricted database section, as the site won't give any wanted level stars, unlike littlelacysurprisepageant.com. The LCPD also set up a sting site known as littlelacysurprisepageant.com, used to catch people attempting to access child pornography. If the website is interfaced, the player will immediately receive a five-star Wanted Level after logging off the computer. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In ''GTA Chinatown Wars'', the undercover officer Wade Heston e-mail adress is W.Heston@Libertycitypolice.com. Logo Although the logo is based on the original NYPD, it is clearly noticeable that the LCPD is known for police brutality. In the middle of the logo, two Police Officers are shown with batons dragging a man on the floor. Below this, the scales of justice are weighing a coffee cup and a doughnut. The Alderney State police officers bear a State Police logo on their shoulder pads, the same as the NJSP; however, their vehicles and police stations reuse the LCPD logo. Trivia *Even though they are known for using lethal force, the LCPD is much more tolerant than its counterpart in GTA V; the player can even point a gun at one officer and the officer will not shoot at the player (though this will incur a one-star wanted level). LSPD officers in GTA V are also much more serious than the LCPD ones, and there are no overweight cops. Whereas LCPD officers in GTA IV usually arrest the NPC suspect, LSPD officers open fire immediately at them. *The Alderney State Police serves Alderney, which is a separate state from Liberty City. The only difference between the Liberty City Police Department and the Alderney State Police Department is the uniform. Also, the Alderney State police officers are more serious and less likely to say goofy things and occasionally will even announce themselves as State Troopers to the player. LCPD billboards can also be found in Alderney. *There is an occasional glitch where if the player hits a police vehicle at very high speeds, the player will not gain a wanted star for an unknown reason. The occupants of the police vehicle will simply ignore the fact the player hits them. *The LCPD seems to have a very low and lethal tolerance for pedophiles, indicated by the five-star wanted level that is incurred when the player accesses Littlelacysurprisepageant.com. *At the LCPD Station in East Holland, if the player enters the parking lot in the back and ascends the stairs up to the helipad, he can find three police officers surrounding a person lying down on the floor. *Normal police officers wearing short-sleeved shirts with bare arms are prominent on LCPD billboards etc.; however, in-game, only overweight officers will have this appearance, with other officers wearing a black undershirt with long sleeves underneath the shirt. It is likely that such officers appeared in the beta stages of the game, and it is possible to 'restore' these officers via modding the PC version. *On the beach in the northwestern corner of Bohan, the player can find a lone police officer standing next to a homeless person lying on the sand. *''GTA IV'' is unique for letting the player be able to shoot or hit the gun out of an enemy's hands without killing them. When a police officer's pistol is shot off, they may flee or occasionally fight on unarmed. When any other weapon a police officer is wielding is shot off, they will pull out a pistol. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the police officers are more aggressive, doing drive-by shootings at four stars instead of five stars and wielding more powerful weaponry such as Assault SMGs and Automatic Shotgun. Also, the police officers in helicopters are armed with Advanced MGs instead of Carbine Rifles. *Though there are only male police officers present in GTA IV, originally there were female police officers as well, as seen in the first Trailer. *Recruitment billboards can be found outside certain LCPD stations. It has a phone number on it saying 555-RECRUIT. It is possible to phone it, but nothing will happen. *The radios that the police officers carry along with them are unlimited: sometimes, they will drop it to the ground whenever they are done using it, but they will use another one if they need it again. The radios dropped by the police officers can be picked up by the player and they can be thrown as objects. Should a police officer contact or receive command through their radios for more than one time while on the same spot, the radios dropped by the police officer will end up flooding the ground. However, the police officers usually stick it in their pocket. The most efficient way to make them let the radio fall on the ground is to push them, thus making them use another one. *In GTA IV, whenever NPCs are arrested and escorted to a police vehicle (Police Cruiser or Police Patrol), the police officers in the police vehicle will usually drive the criminal NPC around the road without even making effort to transport them to a Police Station. The criminal will eventually get off the police vehicle if something interrupts it (e.g: shooting) without even being treated as resisting arrest. The same happens with other emergency services, probably because they weren't programmed to do so. *In GTA IV, players can get NPC drivers arrested by a nearby police officer by attacking the NPCs' vehicles with their fist or a melee weapon (doing this does not gives the player any wanted level), causing the NPC drivers to get out of their vehicle, and attack the player which will cause the nearby police officers to take action against the NPC without having the player to retaliate at the NPC. *If the player goes to Silicon Street in Varsity Heights, Algonquin (the street one block south of the major street with a Burger Shot and a bridge leading to Alderney) with five or six stars, they will find police officers on the roof shooting with PSG-1s. Similarly armed officers will spawn at the top of some other buildings during a five- or six-star wanted level. *In one of the loading screens of GTA IV, two LCPD officers are seen. One of them is carrying a SPAS-12 with a folded stock and the other is carrying an MP5A3. Neither of these two weapons are available for the player to use in the actual game but a variant of the MP5A3 called the MP-10 is available. The MP5 was seen being wielded by Niko in screenshots before the game was released, but was ultimately replaced by the MP-10. *Sometimes, if the player attains a one-star wanted level in front of a police officer, he might say "Out comes Rosco!". This is a reference to ''The Dukes of Hazzard'' where one of the County Sheriffs is named Rosco. *In an artwork (see above) of some LCPD officers, one police officer is firing a Desert Eagle and another one is holding a pistol that resembles the Beretta M9 This is inaccurate, as the Desert Eagle is never used by the LCPD, and the Beretta M9 is not seen in the game. This possibly means that the Desert Eagle might have originally been used by the police, and that the Beretta M9 might have originally been in the game. **The Desert Eagle is used by the LCPD during two TBoGT missions: Going Deep and Not So Fast. *Despite yelling numerous warnings at civilians while chasing the player, the police seem to have no regard for human life, going so far as to run down pedestrians in an attempt to catch the player. *Slim police officers appear be Caucasian, African-American, Asian-American or Latin (but in this case, they are Hispanic officers who speak Spanish). However, ASP officers are exclusively Caucasian; furthermore, in Episodes from Liberty City, African-American officers are seemingly replaced by Asian-American ones. Overweight officers are either Caucasian or African-American regardless of whether they appear in the original GTA IV or in Episodes from Liberty City. *Overweight police officers do not spawn by default in Alderney. Furthermore, they do not simultaneously spawn alongside slim officers; instead, the game will alternate between the two types of officers, something which is noticeable if surviving a wanted level for a prolonged period of time. *Usually, the overweight officers will only use their pistols, meaning that they do not equip Pump Shotguns when exiting a police vehicle nor do they wield a Carbine Rifle in areas where slimmer police officers would do so. However, if they are in a police helicopter or a Police Predator, they will use the Carbine Rifle (or the Advanced MG in The Ballad of Gay Tony) as normal. *There is a model error in all of the police officers in the game regardless of belonging to the LCPD or ASP; if an officer is driving a Police Cruiser or Police Patrol, his hat will disappear. Once he exits the car, the hat will reappear, though sometimes it won't. This is common to most pedestrians in the game, however. *In the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of GTA V, the LCPD Computer Database appears in Los Santos Police Department Interceptor. *Contrary to the LCPD, ASP officers can be found much more often in Alderney highways than the LCPD, indicating they are Highway Patrol/State Police. *In the Spanish version of GTA IV, LCPD officers and the whole department overall are called "la pasma" as well as "maderos" by the characters, these are all referencing the Cuerpo Nacional de Policía (the national and main police department in Spain) as well as some other police departments in Madrid, Spain. * When the officers are shouting through the megaphone during a chase, the police sirens will go off until the officer stops talking. * As seen in the instruction manual for Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the LCPD is running a "GUNS FOR CA$H" sic amnesty program that implores people to hand in used weapons in return for cash money. Humorously, the same page for the amnesty invites those reading it to log onto AmmuNation.net and purchase new, military-grade weaponry after handing in their original weapons, which can be seen in defeat the purpose of the program. * If the player hits a civilian's car next to a police car, the officer inside may report the accident, saying things like "MVA at my location" or "We've got an accident here". * LCPD in GTA IV is unique for continuing to shoot the player, even if he's Wasted. * The police cars the LCPD uses in GTA IV and its episodes have blue and white livery, but, in GTA Chinatown Wars, the livery of their police cars are black and white. Navigation de:Liberty City Police Department (IV) es:Departamento de policía de Liberty City fr:Liberty City Police Department (ère GTA IV) it:Liberty City Police Department nl:Liberty City Police Department no:LCPD I GTA 4 era pl:Liberty City Police Department (uniwersum HD) pt:LCPD (IV) fi:LCPD sv:Liberty City Police Department Category:Police Category:Police Departments Category:Liberty City in GTA IV Category:Law Enforcement Category:HD Universe Category:Public Service